


He stands two inches taller, yet his confidence skyrockets

by ChipperChemical



Series: Dream SMP stuff [5]
Category: Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Does anyone truly know how to tag? No., Gen, Other, ah! but consider: technoheels, change. my. mind., come get your fluff juice, even if i have to make it myself, found family ya creeps, he calls techno “son”, hello sleepy fandom i’m here to feed you!, i need more content of them, jk you can’t, phil is a supportive dad for 1k words, phil is the supportive dad we all need, technoheels is a valid headcanon, their interactions though 😭😭, thinking about “technomate”, tommy had chaotic little brother energy, you stan phil? i’m sorry about your relationship with your father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperChemical/pseuds/ChipperChemical
Summary: Phil, the supportive dad, assures Techno, the anxious pig, that yes, it’s okay to wear whatever you want.Hey, if Phil can wear the same bucket hat for five years, Techno can wear some fishnets.[Inspired by a comic by @koji_the_dino on Instagram. Check them out!]
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, found family - Relationship
Series: Dream SMP stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181660
Comments: 17
Kudos: 701





	He stands two inches taller, yet his confidence skyrockets

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a comic by @koji_the_dino on Instagram. Go drop them a follow!
> 
> This definitely isn’t my best work, but I considered it good enough to post, especially since I wanted to get this out quickly (°▽°)

Techno was being quiet. Too quiet.

Now, in Techno’s defence, he was never loud to begin with; he’d always preferred to sink into the background, just listening when others spoke and keeping to himself, but recently, he’d been isolating himself more than usual, not even leaving his bedroom for meals or to talk to anyone at all. And it was beginning to worry Phil.

It was only him and Techno in the house, Wilbur having gone to see Niki and Tommy out bug-catching with Tubbo, which finally gave Phil the chance to interrogate Techno in peace. This deafening silence had been going on for nearly two weeks now, and Phil’s dad instincts had been kicked into high-gear.

Seizing his opportunity, Phil headed upstairs, not entirely sure what he was going to say as his muscle memory brought him outside Techno’s door. After a moment of hesitation which he tried to convince himself didn’t exist, Phil knocked twice on the door, the clear noise echoing throughout the hallway. Any sound which was present beforehand seemingly stopped as time stood still.

“Techno?” Phil asked, trying to figure out if he was even in his bedroom at all. There was a shuffle from the other side of the door — confirmation — but no reply, “Hello?”

“I’m— uh, I’m here.” Though slightly muffled from the other side of the oak, Techno still replied, his monotone voice laced with something unreadable. Phil let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“What’re you doing in there?” Phil asked, trying his best to keep his voice soft and understanding, despite the anxiety seeping through and into his tone. Luckily, Techno responded quickly.

“Drugs—!” Phil blinked twice, then chuckled quietly, shaking his head and smiling.

“C’mon,” He encouraged, resting his hand on the doorknob, “I’m going to come in, son.”

Not thinking to wait for a response, Phil pushed open the door, about to greet Techno when he paused.

Oh.

There, in front of a body-length mirror, Techno stood, facing the door and clearly embarrassed, hugging himself and looking at the floor. His usual red cloak had been strewn to the side, carelessly tossed onto his bed, and his crown was also set there, more carefully; he wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a wrap of red satin around his waist. But that’s not what caught Phil’s eye.

His legs. Techno was in heels and fishnets.

“I can explain—!” Techno exclaimed, and before Phil could get a word in edgeways, he’d already begun talking, “Heels are the most comfortable shoe for me to wear because of my hooves, they’re kind of the same shape as the heels so I can just hollow out the actual heel part so that I can fit my hooves in comfortably because otherwise I have to, like, shove them in and flatten them and it’s super uncomfortable and awkward and—“

“Woah, woah, breathe.” Phil reminded, shutting the door behind himself as Techno calmed down.

“God, sorry..” Techno exhaled, rubbing his eyes with his fist in an attempt to stabilise himself further.

“No, don’t be.” Phil comforted, taking a few more steps forward, wanting to hug Techno but not sure if he’d be okay with it, “It’s fine, son. You can wear whatever you want, _especially_ if it’s more comfortable for you!” Phil almost sighed, tilting his head sympathetically at Techno, “You didn’t have to hide it from us. If anything, _I’m_ the sorry one for making you feel like you couldn’t show us.”

“No, this isn’t your fault, Phil.” Techno replied, looking from his feet up at the older, who was smiling understandingly at him, “I’m— ...Thank you. For, uh, not freaking out, I guess...”

“Of course!” Phil chirped, and Techno took a step forward, hesitating and glancing at Phil in a silent question, which he answered by pulling Techno into a secure hug, closing his eyes and feeling Techno go limp against him, burying his head into Phil’s neck and sighing happily.

“Seriously. Thank you.” Techno hummed, his voice slightly fuzzy. Phil smiled, holding on for a moment longer before pulling back, resting his hands on Techno’s shoulders.

“Seriously. Anytime, Tech.” Phil smiled, taking his hands away, “I’ll be downstairs if you need me. And, don’t be afraid to wear them around the house; I’m sure Tommy will get a kick out of it.”

Leaving Techno with a laugh, Phil closed the door behind himself once again and grinned.

He was so proud of his son.

✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎

** //BONUS! **

Techno yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly and sitting up, groaning slightly before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing. His alarms had oh-so-rudely jerked him awake when he really wasn’t prepared to function, but sleeping in would only make him feel worse, so he settled for being somewhat productive instead.

Hearing the familiar hum of conversation from downstairs, Techno felt slightly better, knowing that breakfast was ready and everyone else was already eating; he’d made a habit out of sleeping in late occasionally, so Phil knew to just serve food despite his absence. Suppressing another yawn, Techno didn’t bother to get changed from his pyjamas — a red shirt and plaid shorts — instead just putting on his crown and opening the door.

Coming to a quick halt, Techno stumbled, nearly tripping on the cardboard box which had been set outside his door, the words “For Techno” scrawled on the top in some kind of Sharpie. Pushing the confusion from his head, Techno picked up the box, turning it over a few times and trying to figure out what was inside. It wasn’t small by any means, just slightly bigger than a shoebox, with no noticeable labels or logos.

Shrugging, he took the box into his room, setting it on his desk and opening it, not entirely sure what to expect. 

Well, whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t this.

Techno pulled out the heels, staring at them for a moment in disbelief. They were shaped almost exactly like his hooves, black with red adornments and small spikes on the outer sides. In a moment of excitement, Techno kicked his door shut, yanking out his regular outfit and clumsily getting dressed, making sure to pull on his fishnets (he looked damn good in them, shut up) before carefully standing in the new heels.

Perfect.

Grinning, Techno almost laughed, feeling completely at home in the shoes. Quickly covering up his smile with his regular uninterested face, he stepped back into the hallway, walking down the stairs and savouring the small clack which sounded with every step.

“Hey, Tech— woah.” Wilbur greeted, glancing from Techno’s shoes to his face, back to his shoes, “Those are something, wow.”

“What?” Tommy questioned, swallowing his food as he leant sideways to see the shoes, “What the hell?! That’s sick!”

Techno couldn’t hide it any longer, grinning and sitting at the table, humming a cheery tune at the compliments. Looking up at Phil, Techno noted the proud smile spread across his face, a silent realisation of who left the box dawning on Techno’s expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Technoheels Technoheels TecHNOHEELS— I have a problem.
> 
> I had to Google “pigs in heels” at one point and honestly, do it, you won’t regret it
> 
> ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪


End file.
